Stories
by Puppybaddog
Summary: SaitouTokio fic…After Shishio’s defeat Sano meets a threatening little lady and learns more of the Wolf’s past…hope you like it:...completed


Stories/ Puppybaddog

Summary: Saitou/Tokio fic…After Shishio's defeat Sano meets a threatening little lady and learns more of the Wolf's past…hope you like :) Music helps a great deal in writing these kinds of fics, during the flashbacks I was listening to Loreena McKennitt (In Praise of Christmas and Bonny Portmore…) in case you're interested…hehehe

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue

Chapter 1 Past Memories…

After a month had passed since Shishio's defeat, the Aoiya was still unfortunately under construction, but the restaurant had finally reopened, Kenshin still suffered little aches and pains from his numerous injuries thankfully Megumi had traveled to Kyoto to help care for the rurouni bringing her two little charges with her to make sure that they kept Kenshin in line, forcing him to listen to their every command.

"Sit down uncle Kenny…"

"Yeah sit down…"

"You need to eat uncle Kenny…"

"Yes eat…"

Kenshin always had a smile plastered on his lips as he surrendered to the two little girls' whim as they fussed over him. Feeling up for a little exercise since this was the first time his little family allowed him out of his room, even though he was forbidden to wander off by himself. Kaoru and Megumi had stressed about that fearing that he would collapse from exhaustion which he nearly did a few times before.

Thankfully today he had managed to convince everyone that he was indeed strong enough to go for a walk, although no one argued they insisted they go with him. Kenshin sighed as he started walking down the road wanting to visit his master, Kaoru kept to his side while Yahiko walked ahead of them with the girls, Megumi and Sano walked behind the little couple.

Sano sighed as he scratched the back of his head, it seems the last time he had met Hiko Seijuro the thirteenth, he had come prey to Hiko's rants and insults. Spying a woman ahead of them slowly walking towards them apparently heading towards the market Sano smirked. "Sorry Kenshin…but I'll see you guys later I don't think I can handle another wave of insults from your master…"

Kenshin turned and chuckled softly, "I quite understand Sano…I suppose you need to live with him a few years to get past the name-calling…see you soon…" he smiled and continued on his way with the others.

Sano stood still as he waited until they were out of view and the woman was now walking past him, Sano smirked as he noticed that she was well with child as he watched her stop and stretch her back releasing an irritated sigh she continued on her way.

Sano narrowed his eyes when he noticed two men come out of the forest and eyeing her. Grumbling to himself Sano sighed as he quickened his pace and walked past them and towards the woman. "Morning…" he greeted walking beside her.

The woman looked up and quirked an eye at the man, "Whatever it is you want I don't have, and if you're selling something…I don't want it…" she drawled and looked forward continuing to walk.

Sano blinked a few times and sighed as he glanced over his shoulder the men were catching up to them, "Eh you need any help?" he continued.

"No…" the woman growled.

"Name's Sanosuke by the way…"

"Very good…now please go away…"

"What's your name, are you sure you don't need any help…I could carry your bag for you…" he offered.

The woman stopped and glared at the ex-fighter for hire, "Now you listen to me you halfwit I don't need your help with anything…" the pregnant woman growled and continued on her way.

Sano lifted a brow at the sudden attitude as he continued to follow her, "Look lady you can get seriously hurt walking around these woods alone, especially in your condition…" Sano growled back.

The woman stopped again, "So what you're just being a good civilian?" she asked crossing her arms to her chest and quirked an eye.

"What is wrong with you lady I'm just being friendly and helpful…"

"Ugh just go away…" she grumbled and continued on her way, waving the man off.

Sano rolled his eyes at her stubbornness and knowing that his conscious probably wouldn't let him sleep if he left her alone especially with those creepy men following her, Sano sighed as he followed her.

Knowing that the guy was right behind her, Tokio Saitou sighed as she turned around and glared, "Why are you following me?" she asked annoyed.

"Hey is it my fault that you're going the same way I am?" Sano asked, "Jeez you're so touchy…" he sighed, "Since we're going the same way are you sure you don't need any help carrying your stuff?" he asked.

Tokio released an irritated sigh, "No…" she answered.

"Fine…" Sano grumbled, "Where are you heading anyways?"

"What business would that be of yours?" she snapped.

"I'm just starting conversation…by the attitude I take it that your husband isn't worried that you're out here pregnant and all alone."

"I can take care of myself you nimrod…" the woman informed quirking a honey colored eye.

"Hn…Whatever happened to women being polite?"

"That's not how I was raised…" The woman chuckled moving her raven hair which was tied in a ponytail behind her back.

Sano smirked, "So you don't respect your elders or anyone for that matter?"

"Yes I respect everyone…just not you…" she grinned.

"Why?"

"Because you're a brute and by the looks of you, you're probably a freeloader to boot…" she sighed.

Sano blinked a few times and frowned, "Hey I resent that, haven't you ever heard don't judge a book by its cover?"

The woman rolled her eyes as she again turned to him. "Oh god…okay what do I have to do to get rid of you?" she growled in annoyance.

"Look I happen to know that you're being followed lady…"

"Yes I know…by you…"

"No smartass by them…" he answered pointing towards the two men whom stood behind them.

Tokio sighed as she crossed her arms and eyed them over, "What's your point?" she asked.

"My point is you could get hurt…" he informed.

"Really…" Tokio gasped placing her hands to her cheeks looking exasperated. She then turned to the men, "Were you two brave strong men sent after little old me?" she asked with a tired sigh, gaining a few chuckles from said men.

"Yeah we were…you want to come with us quietly?" one of them asked taking out a kodachi.

Sano narrowed his eyes as he stepped in front of her, "Stay behind me…" he told her.

Tokio narrowed her eyes and sighed as she glared at the ex-fighter for hire, "Wait…" she drawled stepping forward, "Were you two fools sent to capture me because you know my husband?" she asked.

One of the men grinned wickedly and nodded "We're going to send him a letter along with your severed head…" he announced proudly.

Tokio rolled her eyes, "Can't you morons ever think of new threats…" she sighed stretching her back and looking through her bag, the men blinked and quickly approached wanting their mission over and done with but never got the chance when four shurikens flew towards them piercing through their chests killing them instantly.

Sano gasped at how fast that had happened, he looked around not sensing anyone else around he then looked at the fallen men then back at the woman, as she arranged her kimono and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear, "Who the hell are you anyway?"

Tokio sighed as she rested her fists on her hips, "A pregnant woman defending herself…" she drawled and picked up her bag then continued on her way towards town.

"You killed them…" Sano pointed out stating the obvious.

"Yes…and…didn't you hear them they were going to cut off my head, and I would prefer keeping it above my shoulders…A corpse can also not give birth to a child…" she informed patting her belly where her little one was hidden within.

Sano frowned, "They said they'd kill you cause of your husband…who is he, what's he do?" he asked as he followed her.

"He is the love of my life and a very good provider…" she answered with a genuine smile.

Sano quirked an eye, "Right…what's his name?"

"Hn…I refuse to tell you mine why on earth would I tell you his?" she asked.

"Ah man don't tell me…he sells drugs right or he's a murderer or a thief right, I can't believe you're the wife of such a guy…"

Tokio looked appalled as she approached the man and slapped him across the face, "Don't you ever insult my husband like that again…he is an honorable man who fights to protect his family as well as Japan…" she growled, "I should slit your throat for implying such profanity." She seethed.

"Alright, alright…I'm sorry jeez just tell me this…he's not a dirty politician is he?" he growled through clenched teeth.

"No you idiot he's an officer with the Kyoto police…"

"Oh um…doesn't it look bad for him that you just killed those two guys back there?"

"Don't you ever keep quiet and must I remind you that I was defending myself…" she sighed heavily looking at the look on his face. "I'll announce it to the police when I get there…" she drawled, "Heaven knows we wouldn't want a child to see two rotting corpses in the middle of the road…" she sighed getting a sudden headache.

"Look lady I said I'd protect you, you didn't have to kill those guys…" he argued.

Tokio narrowed her eyes, "If I hadn't killed them let me guess you would have beaten them up and allowed them to get away, so in the future they can track me down and try to kill me again and the moment you leave my side I'll be all helpless…" she drawled.

Sano blinked a few times, "Oh my god how does your husband stand you?"

"What exactly are you implying?" she asked with a tiny grin.

"He takes orders from you doesn't he?" Sano chuckled, "He's scared to death of you and does everything you ask right?"

"No…my husband fears nothing you wise ass…" she smirked.

"Really…hn I can't wait to meet him…" Sano chuckled.

Tokio narrowed her eyes as she continued walking then suddenly doubled over. Sano quickly grabbed for her, "Don't touch me…" she growled standing up straight.

"I'm trying to help you…wait you're not gonna have this baby right now are you?"

"No you fruitcake...there's a pebble in my sandal…" she grumbled.

"Well that's a relief…" Sano answered then grinned at the look on her face, "The not giving birth part…" he specified, "Are you always this pissed off?" he asked.

"No…" she answered plainly and continued on her way. Several minutes later a smile graced her lips as she noticed where she was, "Alright…look I'm in town, safe and sound now…GET AWAY FROM ME…" she shrieked making the ex-fighter for hire take several steps back getting odd looks from the people walking by.

Shaking her head she disappeared within the crowd, "Jeez I feel sorry for her husband." Sano grumbled to himself as he scratched the back of his head hearing his stomach grumble in protest since it was empty the ex-fighter for hire headed for the Aoiya to see if he could get a meal then go report the two dead men probably still lying by the side of the road.

Sano yawned as he stretched his arms above his head and looked to Misao as she was running around serving customers left and right deciding to wait until she was finished Sano leaned against the wall and sighed looking at everyone. His eyes narrowed when he spotted a familiar someone sitting in a booth, he nearly chocked on his fishbone when he saw the man sitting beside her reading a paper.

XxXxX

Tokio sat beside her husband waiting for their meal to be served as Saitou had already ordered for them Tokio had a tiny smile on her lips as she leaned back and rested her forehead on Saitou's left shoulder, inhaling his scent.

Saitou quirked an eye as he looked down to his wife as she caressed his bicep, "Are you alright?" he asked.

Tokio slowly opened her eyes and nodded, "Yes…I'm just a bit tired and have a headache…" she sighed closing her eyes, Saitou smirked as he continued to read his paper.

Eiji rushed through the doorway of the restaurant and standing next to a man hom wore a white shirt and red bandana leaning against the wall, Eiji looked at everyone and smirked when he spotted whom he was searching for he quickly hurried over to them and sat down. "How was school?" Tokio asked slowly opening an eye to greet her son.

"Alright…" Eiji sighed then leaned forward as his adoptive mother looked a bit pale today, "Are you okay auntie Tokio?" he asked.

"I'm just fine…" she answered resting her chin on her husband's shoulder and looked at the three miniscule scars on his neck which he had received escaping Mount Hiei a month ago. Leaning forward she brushed her lips against his neck and sighed, her eyes immediately narrowed when she spotted that familiar white shirt and disheveled hair slowly approach.

Tilting her head to the left, Tokio growled, "What are you a murderer waiting to make a kill or something…why the hell are you stalking me?" she seethed.

Saitou narrowed his eyes as he looked at his wife then up at Sano as he began to talk, "You have got to be kidding me you're his wife…no wonder you're not scared of killing people."

Saitou glared at Sano then looked down to his little wife, "What?"

Tokio narrowed her eyes at Sano, "You have a big mouth…" she growled then looked to her husband and rolled her eyes, "Some idiots threatened to cut off my head with a kodachi so they can send it to you gift wrapped." She sighed.

"And what happened to the idiots?" Saitou growled softly.

"They're lying in the middle of the road feeding the roaches…" she mumbled running her fingers on the hem of the sleeve of her kimono.

Saitou sighed heavily, "Tokio…"

"What I have a hard time walking without falling over, you expect I'm able to drag two dead bodies off the road?"

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" he asked.

"Because if I did you would have left…and I for once would like to enjoy a meal with my actual family…" she sighed then looked to Sano, "And I should kick your ass for ruining it…"

Saitou quickly laid a hand on her arm to keep her still, "Calm down…" he breathed then looked to Sano, "And you get lost…"

"Okay relax…jeez what about the dead guys?" Sano asked.

Saitou rolled his eyes, "Be a good civilian and go report them you moron…" Saitou then turned back to his wife, "What happened?" he demanded. "Who were they?" he continued.

"Calm down husband, I'm alright…" Tokio sighed.

Eiji blinked a few times a smile graced his lips at hearing them argue quietly he chuckled softly as he looked down the aisle to see if their food was arriving anytime soon.

After eating their meal, Saitou frowned a bit as he now had to return to work while escorting his wife and adopted son outside, he looked down when she tugged on his arm, apparently she had asked him something and he had not been paying attention, Saitou quirked an eye. "How long will you be?" she repeated her previous question.

"A few hours…" he answered then looked to the boy, "Eiji take her home and for heaven's sake Tokio try not to kill anyone on your way…please…"

Tokio released a breath while Eiji chuckled softly, "Well I suppose two are my limit for the day…" she drawled waving her husband off watching as he walked towards the precinct.

Tokio sighed as she laid a hand on Eiji's shoulder for support as they walked through the crowd, Eiji blinked when she was leading him away from the road home, "Um…auntie Tokio…where…."

"I just need to stop by here for a few moments Eiji…" she smiled as she entered the cemetery, Eiji frowned a bit as he followed helping her to kneel down at a headstone he stood behind her and quirked an eye at the name the stone held. Tokio placed her bag down and looked through it a small smile appeared on her lips as she spotted an incense stick burnt down as well as a cigarette butt she placed a paper doll beside the headstone and closed her eyes for a moment in silent prayer.

XxXxX

A few hours later Saitou met his wife outside the house as she was putting the cat outside, "Oh let me guess I've added to your insufferable paperwork?" she asked.

Saitou regarded his wife and smirked, "Not entirely…" he answered since the men she had killed used to work for Shishio and wanted revenge for their master's death the paperwork had been quite light. Saitou released a quiet sigh as he grasped her hand, "Walk with me…" he drawled leading her towards the river beside the house, Saitou slowly released her hand as he heard a twig snap and walked over to the water to see a raccoon scurry away, Tokio giggled softly as she stopped walking and leaned against a tree. Saitou quirked an eye at the soft chuckle and turned to his wife, "…and what are you giggling about?" he asked.

Tokio smirked as she clamped her mouth shut and looked away. Saitou narrowed his eyes for a moment as he stepped towards his wife and gently tilted her chin up, looking at the hint of mischief in her eyes, Tokio chuckled softly, "Worried about your wife my love?" she asked.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"This is the first time you seem lost in your thoughts and you look to be very concerned Hajime…"

"Hn…" Saitou smirked tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear and rested his palm against her cheek.

"What is it?" she asked closing her eyes for a mere moment and savoring his touch.

"You could have been killed…" he breathed gazing in her eyes.

Tokio held her breath for a moment, "Hn with my attitude and prowess…not a chance." She grinned.

Saitou smirked wickedly as he leaned down and molded his lips onto hers in a fierce kiss, Tokio quickly returned it and wrapped her arms around his neck, breaking the kiss for that pesky little need of air, Tokio grinned, "I wonder…If I was ever to die…how exactly would you react…and how long would you mourn me?" she asked.

"That would depend on how you were to die…" he answered caressing her neck.

"Hmmm...What if those men had killed me?"

"I would take my vengeance and the streets would be covered in blood…" he whispered placing a light kiss on her neck and hugged her to him.

Tokio smirked, "I take it that sentiment means that you my dear wolf…love me?" she asked.

"Don't be absurd, you're demanding, an annoyance, irritating, loud, obscene, rude, callous…" he chuckled softly, "You're hardly even worth the effort…"

"Oh really…" she asked grasping the lapels of his coat and pulling him down to her, "And what exactly would you change about me oh Mr.perfect?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well if you must know…not a damn thing…" he chuckled softly as he breathed in her ear.

"Gracious…waxing poetics now Hajime?" she asked with a soft laugh.

"Who me…never…" he whispered and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head. Tokio giggled softly as she pressed her cheek against his chest, "And what is she laughing about now?" he asked with a smirk.

"I somehow managed to get my cold hearted husband to show his wife some affection…" she giggled.

"My wife the comedian…" Saitou sighed pulling back and gently grasping her arm leading her back to the house.

XxXxX

The next morning Saitou slowly woke up to find his wife still cuddled up to him in bed sound asleep, lifting his head a bit he listened to the rain as it fell onto the roof, sensing Eiji still in his room he sighed as he wrapped an arm around his wife and closed his eyes. After a few minutes his eyes snapped open as there was a knock at the door. 'What the hell?' he thought to himself and looked at the shoji door.

Narrowing his eyes he carefully got out of bed and walked to the front door, "What the hell do you want?" he asked, seeing Sano and Kenshin leaning against the engawa apparently drenched.

"I heard from Sano that you were well…alive Saitou…" Kenshin smirked as he patted the tabby cat lying on the windowsill waiting to be let in the house.

"And…is there a reason that you're here this early in the morning walking through the apparent downpour?" he seethed as the cat jumped from its perch and quickly ran inside.

"How's your wife?" Sano asked with a cocky grin.

"Sleeping you moron as is everyone else in the city…" Saitou growled softly then looked in the house as Eiji was walking down the hall rubbing at his eyes with a tired yawn.

Eiji blinked a few times as he looked to Saitou, "Is something wrong Saitou-san?" he asked.

"No why don't you try and get back to sleep…"

"Hn…after what I just dreamt no way…" Eiji whispered plopping down on a pillow in the living room calling the cat as it scurried past Saitou to greet the teen.

Kenshin chuckled softly, "I take it that would be Eiji?" he asked.

"Yes it is…" Saitou sighed looking at how dreadful the Battousai looked, Saitou rolled his eyes and stepped aside to allow the rurouni and moron to enter his home. "Keep quiet unless you want a sword through your gut…" he warned as he closed and locked the door then headed for the kitchen.

Kenshin approached the teen and sat opposite him, "How are you doing Eiji?" he asked with a smile as he looked at the cat purring beside the teen apparently wanting his attention.

"I'm alright Himura-san…" Eiji yawned. "And you…Saitou-san said that you got hurt bad?"

"That I did but I'm healing…" Kenshin answered, while Sano looked around the room, following his senses he curiously entered the kitchen where Saitou was apparently mixing a few herbs and powders together in a small cup.

Quirking an eye Sano frowned, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Preparing the cat for a meal…" Saitou sighed, "They taste wonderful with a little garlic…" he drawled as he mixed the powder with a little water, then threw a few towels at Sano and headed for the living room, Sano following the wolf closely wrapped one of the towels around his neck and handed the other to Kenshin. Saitou kneeled down to the boy, "Here drink it…" he ordered handing the cup to Eiji as the cat skittered away in another room.

Eiji rubbed at his eyes and slowly grasped the cup drinking its contents, after placing the cup on a low table he immediately fell forward as he passed out. Sano's eyes widened as Saitou quickly caught him, "What the hell did you do?" the ex-fighter for hire asked in worry now glaring at the wolf.

Saitou picked Eiji up in his arms, "Shut-up you moron…" he whispered and carried the teen into his room and tucked him in then returned to the living room.

"What did you give that kid?" Sano narrowed his eyes as he finished drying his hair.

"A sedative you idiot…see how well you sleep after seeing your parents lifeless bodies strung up…" he growled.

Sano blinked a few times now very confused, "What?"

"Eiji came from Shingetsu village Sano…" Kenshin explained.

"What the hell are you two doing here anyway?" Saitou asked.

"Well we couldn't sleep and started walking around and well it started to rain and your house was the closest…hehe and knowing you probably never sleep so we came for a visit…" Sano chuckled softly as he looked around, "So how are you at being a hospitable host?" He asked with an evil grin as he sneezed violently.

Saitou snorted, "You want hospitable?" he asked, "Alright how's this…get-out…" he drawled.

"That's not being very nice Saitou…" Sano chuckled. "We just got here…"

"I don't care…you annoy my wife and the last thing I want is her being angry in her condition…"

"Yeah good point…" Sano chuckled. "So whatever happened to the two guys she killed…I mean who were they?"

"Shishio's minions…they wanted revenge for his downfall." He answered simply then narrowed his eyes as he looked down the hall.

Kenshin quirked an eye as he concentrated and sensed a frightened ki. "Something wrong Saitou?" Kenshin asked. Saitou didn't answer as he walked down the hall and slowly entered his room. Kneeling down he brushed a few hairs from Tokio's face to look at her as she was apparently having a dream and moaned out softly, "Saitou?" he heard in a whisper.

Saitou rolled his eyes as he pulled on the covers to keep her warm and silently left his room leaving the door open he sighed. "What, you're still here?" the wolf asked.

"Yeah we're still here if you hadn't noticed it's pouring out." Sano continued.

"It's just rain you moron…"

"Oh shut-up…besides Kenshin can still get sick…"

"I'm quite alright…" the rurouni smiled.

Saitou sighed as he walked over to a chest and pulled out a few blankets as well as a few old yukatas and dropped them on the small table in front of the rurouni. "I want you out by morning." he drawled, as he returned to his room to try and get a few more hours of sleep.

Kenshin chuckled softly, "Of course Saitou…thank-you…" he smirked as he stood and spotted an empty room to get changed.

"Whatever just keep it down…" Saitou growled out.

XxXxX

The next morning Sano woke up with a loud yawn and looked to Kenshin whom was still sound asleep, scratching the back of his head Sano looked around and smirked as he slowly stood up and roamed around the house not noticing that he was walking down the hall that Saitou had disappeared to earlier when he had fallen asleep. Carefully sliding a shoji open he spotted the boy cuddled up in his blankets, a tiny grin plastered on the ex-fighter for hire's lips at the thought of Saitou actually having a heart and caring for the boy, he then closed the door and not being able to help himself in wanting to know more about the old wolf he slowly slid open the next door.

His eyes widened a bit when he saw Saitou sleeping on his left side, Tokio snuggled up behind him her arm wrapped around his chest as she apparently talked in her sleep, the tabby cat sleeping at the their feet on top of the covers, Tokio seemed to be dreaming as she moaned out softly her eyes narrowed a bit as she began to move slowly. "No…" she cried moving away from her husband, the cat jolted awake and stretched then left the room wanting to find somewhere else to sleep.

Sano jumped when Tokio suddenly started yelling and began fighting with an invisible opponent, "NO…" Saitou's eyes snapped open as he quickly turned and grabbed at her arms pinning them to her side.

"What the hell's wrong with her?" Sano asked.

Saitou looked to the door, "Get the hell out of here…" he growled then looked back at his wife as she started crying softly in sleep. Sano took a step back but stayed where he was as Saitou started softly talking to his wife as she continued to dream, "Tokio…" he breathed, "Wake up…" he whispered.

"No…I don't want…" she whimpered.

"It's alright…" he breathed releasing her arms and leaning over her brushing the sweat soaked hair sticking to her face. "I need you to wake up…" he continued.

"Sayuri?" she gasped. "I don't…where's our little girl?" she asked in a whisper.

Saitou paused for a moment as he brushed away a stray tear from her cheek, "She's sleeping…" he whispered caressing her cheek.

"She's in pain I know it…" she continued taking quick breaths.

"No…She's always sleeping…" he frowned then narrowed his eyes as he glared at the door.

Hearing a heavy sigh he looked to Tokio again as she slowly opened her eyes a tiny smirk appearing on her lips the dream she was just having long forgotten, "Hn being affectionate so early in the morning…what happened?" she asked with a tired yawn.

"Nothing…what I can't watch my wife sleep?" he asked.

Tokio giggled softly as she closed her eyes and stretched, Saitou smirked then looked towards the shoji, 'Get lost…' he mouthed off to Sano whom slowly closed the door and returned to the living room.

Saitou sighed as he placed a hand on her belly, "Something is keeping your attention away from your wife…" she sang out.

Saitou chuckled, "It's still early Kitty go back to sleep…" he whispered kissing her lips softly then slowly stood and laid the blanket over her, quickly getting dressed he silently closed the shoji behind him and padded down the hall, "It's morning and you're supposed to be gone…" he reminded watching as Kenshin drowsily sat up and yawned a goofy smile on his face.

"Good morning Saitou…" the rurouni smirked then looked to Sano whom for once was quiet as he waited for Kenshin. "What's wrong Sano?"

"Nothing come on Kenshin we should go I've seen his wife pissed trust me you don't want to meet her." He smirked, Kenshin nodded with a small smile and headed into another room to get dressed seeing the rurouni disappear, Sano sighed as he looked to Saitou. "Um…can I ask how she died…your daughter I mean?"

"Why the hell would I tell you?" Saitou frowned.

"Must have been hard for her hun…I mean if she's still dreaming about it and all…"

"If you'd have half a brain you'd shut-up right now…" Saitou whispered as he headed in the kitchen.

If Sano were indeed smart he would heed the wolf's warning but of course Sano being the curious one just couldn't help himself. "How old was she?"

Saitou narrowed his eyes as he grabbed one of the knives in the kitchen, "One more word out of you and I cut out your tongue…" he threatened.

"Pneumonia…she was five…she died two years ago…" they heard, "Why is he in here?" Tokio asked clutching her yukata closed and walked forward.

"He's just leaving…" Saitou growled out as he placed the knife on the counter and headed outside to get a stack of firewood.

Tokio watched as her husband's back disappeared within the small shed beside the house a tiny smile graced her lips, "She had him wrapped around her little finger…" she whispered, Sano quirked an eye as he listened, "…she always wanted to hear his stories, always ran to him whenever she was scared, she always made him smile." she whispered staring at the door forgetting that there was anyone else in the house as she remembered.

Xx Flashback xX

Saitou and Tokio were walking in the woods, a little five year old girl with amber eyes, her raven hair tied in a braid wearing a pink kimono walked between them. Sayuri's little fingers wrapped around Saitou's index and middle finger as she hummed a small tune her mother had taught her, Saitou had a small smile on his lips as they stopped.

"Oh oh…" Sayuri gasped looking at the river, "Papa the water's really high…" she informed.

Saitou looked down at her with a smirk, "How ever will we cross?" he asked.

Sayuri lifted herself on her tippy toes to see above the water towards the other side, "We can't jump…"

"Really why not?" Saitou questioned.

"I got tiny little legs…" she told her father giving him a little pout.

Saitou chuckled softly, "Well perhaps I can carry you…" he suggested. Hearing this Sayuri grinned and reached up, Saitou chuckled as he bent down his hands going under her arms releasing a tiny grunt he sighed as he pretended to not be able to lift her, "No that's not going to work wait maybe if I…" he sighed trying again. "Nope you're too heavy…have you been eating your mother's cooking again?" he asked.

Tokio lifted her hand to her lips and tried her best to suppress a laugh as she watched her husband it was extremely rare to see him act like this, however whenever Sayuri was nearby he just couldn't help himself. Sayuri now had a frown on her face as she didn't believe that she was that heavy her father had easily picked her up many times before and she had seen him carry her mother a few times. So Sayuri did what any five year old did she crossed her arms to her chest and pouted, "Oh my…" Tokio giggled softly. "She doesn't look to happy Hajime…"

"I suppose I should try again then…" Saitou laughed softly as he gave a tiny grunt and with a heave easily picked her up and settled her against his hip.

Sayuri looked at the shallow river then looked at her mother, "How is mother going to cross?" she asked. Saitou smirked as he held out his hand to his wife waiting as she hiked up her kimono a bit and led the way across the numerous rocks that lay above the water.

After crossing Sayuri was placed on her feet and skipped ahead of her parents as they followed her to a small clearing, Tokio sat on the grass under a tree watching as her daughter chased after the butterflies, Saitou leaned against the tree watching her with a tiny grin as he sliced an apple. Sayuri ran over to him and sat on the swing tied up to the tree, giving her an apple slice Saitou smirked as he gently pushed her forward.

A few hours later Saitou sat beside his wife as they watched the sunset he glanced to his left to see Sayuri picking flowers standing up he walked up to his little girl as she looked up and blinked tiredly giving her father a smile, seeing how tired she looked he picked her up and rested her against his shoulder, "Are you tired my little kitten?" he asked.

"No…" she answered with a little yawn and rubbed at her eyes.

"I think you are…"

"No I'm not…" she continued cuddling up to him closing her eyes for a moment.

"Very well perhaps a story then?" he asked watching as his daughter's eyes quickly snapped open beaming in excitement then slowly closed as exhaustion took its hold on her, "How should I begin?" he asked himself, "Oh I know, once upon a time there was a wolf pack…" he whispered as he covered her with his haori and laid a kiss to her temple and continued his story as they walked back towards the river, twenty minutes later Saitou turned to his wife to help her across. "…and one day the wolf had lost his entire pack…and he now thought that he didn't need anyone…" he smirked glancing towards Tokio as she now had an evil grin on her lips, "…that is until he met a girl wolf…"

"Hn…I'm hardly a girl Hajime…" Tokio quipped as she hugged his right arm.

"You aren't…" he chuckled interlacing his fingers with hers and leaned down kissing her lips "Remind me to personally check on that later."

"Hajime you wicked old wolf…" she grinned caressing his bicep, as he continued his little story knowing very well that his little girl was already fast asleep.

XxXxX

After tucking their little treasure in bed, Saitou sighed as he followed his wife into the hall, silently closing the shoji behind him, seeing her make her way into the kitchen he smirked as he quickly walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Where exactly are you going dear wife?" he asked nuzzling the back of her neck.

"Nowhere…" she breathed a smile graced her lips as she closed her eyes and lifted her arm wrapping it around his neck as she moaned softly while his hands pulled on her clothing wanting to caress the soft flesh underneath. She moaned out a bit loudly as her knees began to buckle, Hajime nipped at her flesh as he held her up and raked his teeth against her neck, turning her in his embrace he pulled at the top of her kimono and bit down gently above her breast. Pushing her against the wall he began to ravage her body as she clawed at his clothing now breathing rather heavily as she tried her best to keep the noise down. Her eyes opened as she swatted at his arms and had managed to escape his embrace.

Saitou narrowed his eyes at his conniving little wife and slowly stepped forward a tiny smirk escaped his lips as she held her kimono closed. "Hn…prey has escaped my clutches…that's the first."

"Not here…we'll wake Sayuri…" she breathed with a grin.

"We will not, besides I have ways in keeping you quiet Kitty…" he chuckled.

"Oh really…" she smiled, "…well now if she manages to wake up to see us…" she chuckled as he began circling, "…in such a state, you my wolf will be the one to explain it to her…" she laughed.

Saitou smirked as he approached his wife and cupping her cheeks kissed her deeply.

Tokio giggled as she quickly took a step back and ran into their room. "Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty…" he chuckled as he followed.

XxXxX

The next day after lunch Saitou was actually chasing his little girl around the house as she giggled hysterically, "Come back here…" he demanded trying to act serious but couldn't help a tiny grin to escape his lips.

As she ran past him he lunged forward and grasped her around the waist pulling her into his arms, placing little kisses on her cheek making her laugh and squirm. "You dare run and hide from me…" he chuckled softly as he placed her on her feet and followed her as she walked towards the house, his eyes widened as she started gasping for breath and his little girl collapsed to the ground.

Saitou quickly pulled her in his arms and looked her over, "TOKIO…" he yelled out and quickly entered the house, Tokio's eye's widened as she hurried to the cabinet to mix her daughter's medication, pouring boiling hot water in a bowl she hurried into the living room and placed it beside Sayuri's face while Saitou held her and gently patted her back as she tried to breathe, then hurried back in the kitchen.

"Shhhh…it's alright kitten take slow deep breaths…" he whispered kissing her temple as she began coughing violently and crying softly, "It'll be alright…" he breathed holding her tightly and slowly rocking back and forth to try and calm her. "It'll be alright…" he repeated, after coaxing her to take her medication, Tokio changed her into her sleeping yukata and now lied down beside her as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair while Saitou went to prepare her a warm bath.

After a few moments she picked her up and carried her within the bathhouse, "Shhh you're going to take a nice warm bath with papa…" she grinned kissing her cheek and smiled at the steam enveloped room, Saitou had changed into a yukata and smirked as he held out his arms, "Does my little girl want soba for dinner?" she asked.

Sayuri slowly nodded and cuddled up to her father as he sat them in the bath holding her to him as she began to breathe a bit better. Tokio smiled as she placed a few towels beside the bath and left them be for a little while as she prepared dinner.

After the bath, Saitou clothed his daughter in a dry yukata and wrapped her up in a heavy blanket as he then entered the house, handing his wife their daughter he walked into his room to get changed since he was to work that night. A few hours later Saitou lied down beside his little girl tucking her in bed he smirked as he kissed her forehead. "Do you have to go?" she asked in her usual innocent little voice.

"It's not for long my little kitten…" he smirked running his fingers through her hair.

"Can I have a story?" she asked.

Saitou chuckled as he pulled up the pillows and blankets to make her comfortable, "Now what would you like to hear?" he asked.

Sayuri thought for a moment, "When I was born?"

"Again?"

"Hai…" she smiled cuddling up to him.

Saitou smirked as he thought for a moment, "Let's see…ten years ago…"

"I'm five…" she corrected.

"Oh of course what was I thinking…" he apologized and held her tightly, "Five years ago your mother being the mischievous woman that she is…" he sighed getting his little girl to giggle.

"I am not mischievous…" they heard from the hall, "I'm complicated…" Tokio announced from the door as she gave an amused look at her husband.

Saitou returned said look and smirked, "Quiet you…" Tokio scoffed and entered the room to sit beside her daughter sandwiching her between the two. "And what exactly are you doing?" he asked.

"I want to hear the story as well daddy…" Tokio grinned giving the man a quick kiss and snuggling up to her daughter whom giggled and puckered up. Saitou chuckled as he leaned down and gave his little girl a kiss as well and continued on with the story.

"Where was I?" he asked.

"Mommy is mischievous and complicated…" Sayuri grinned.

"Right…anyway while you were still in her belly…" he smirked tickling under her chin, "She decided to go for a walk." He sighed glaring at his wife whom stuck out her tongue in turn. "During a storm…" he continued.

"Don't tell me you're still mad about that…" she sighed with a tiny grin.

"Of course I'm still mad…" Saitou glared, "Now keep quiet…" he smirked.

Tokio huffed a bit and chuckled softly, "Yes dear…" she sighed then looked to Sayuri, "…you see men are like that sweetie first they get cranky then they get irritated then…" Saitou rolled his eyes as he placed his hand on her mouth to get her to stop.

"Shhh…" he ordered and looked at his daughter as she giggled uncontrollably. "At this rate we'll never get the story finished…" Tokio grinned and licked the inside of his hand, "Yuck…" he breathed wiping his hand on his pant leg.

"You got lucky…I was going to bite next…" Tokio informed.

"You're mother's unusual…"

"I am not…"

"Yes you are…where was I?"

"Walk during a storm…" Tokio glared in turn, "Now continue the story or no soba for you…"

Saitou looked appalled for a moment as Sayuri laughed, "You're mother's threatening me Sayuri…what should I do?"

"Story…"

"Oh yes of course…anyways I was arriving home from work and it was very late when I came in I called for your mother…"

"He needed help to untie his shoes…" Tokio chuckled.

"Did not…" Saitou smirked, "When I didn't get an answer I searched the house…no Tokio, I then went outside to look for her thinking that she was maybe in the bathhouse, I opened the door and again…no Tokio I quickly leave the house to go talk to the neighbors to see if they had seen her…"

"How could they see me it was dark out?" Tokio asked.

Saitou looked at his wife for several seconds in total silence, "The moon was full…now hush."

Tokio thought for a moment, "Yes it was…" she agreed, "…and you know what that is the only reason you came out to search for me because you see my sweet child…" Tokio smirked as she looked to her daughter, "…papa's afraid of the dark…"

"I am not…"

"Then why is it you always hold me tightly at night?"

"It's to stop you from kicking me during sleep…no more questions…where was I?"

"No mommy in the house." Sayuri informed with a smile.

Saitou smirked, "She is so intelligent…" he praised kissing his daughter's forehead, "…you my little kitten didn't get that from your mother…" he told his little girl.

Tokio narrowed her eyes, "You wait until later mister high and mighty policeman…"

"I am so scared…" Saitou quipped, "Now I'm walking up and down the streets looking for your mother, worried sick because it was snowing heavily thinking that you might get cold in her belly…"

"She was not…I wore heavy clothing she was very warm." Tokio informed.

"Sayuri might not have been cold but you were when I found you…" he drawled looking at his daughter, "Do you know where I found her…she was eating a meal fit for a family of twelve at the Aoiya...her clothes soaked from the knees down, her haori dripping wet…" He sighed with a heavy breath as Tokio laughed.

"We were hungry…" Tokio giggled as she hugged her daughter.

"I'd imagine…anyways after paying her bill…I've never spent so much money in my life…" he grumbled. "I walk her home…half way there she starts breathing oddly and grips my arm leaving puncture marks actually drawing blood…"

"I was in pain what you expect I sing you a song?"

"Can't nothing keep her quiet?"

"No…" Tokio assured hearing Sayuri laugh.

"Of course…your mother drops to her knees and releases this scream, I pick her up and rush her to the doctor…" he sighs, "The bumbling fool…" he drawled. "I slam my fist at the door over and over and once the door opens the man looks at me confused, 'Is something the matter?' he asked me, I say 'Yes…my wife is in labor' and he just looks at me confused as I'm holding your mother up." he chuckled, "And do you know what your mother did…she screamed at the man." He smirked watching his daughter's eyes slowly close.

"I had a contraction…" she grinned running her fingers through Sayuri's hair as she was starting to nod off.

Saitou chuckled softly, "And twenty minutes later you my little kitten were born…" Saitou whispered placing a soft kiss against her temple, "Sweet dreams…" he breathed placing her favorite doll in her arms and pulled the blanket to cover her shoulders.

"Hn you going to kiss your wife too?" Tokio asked.

"Well that depends are you going to behave yourself?" Saitou chuckled.

"No…" Tokio grinned as Saitou leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Hn see you later my wolf…" she grinned watching as he left the room.

After arriving from work late that night he frowned when he saw the neighbors in the kitchen, "What are you doing here this late?" he asked, the neighbors looked at each other then back at the police officer as they tried to find the words to explain but unfortunately none came as Saitou walked down the hall where he found Tokio sitting at the entrance of their daughter's room holding onto Sayuri's doll in her arms, tears streaking her cheeks. Sayuri had passed on that night in sleep.

Xx End flashback xX

"After she…I stopped eating and he stopped caring…" she continued then looked past Sano to see a red-haired man appear. "And who the hell are you?" she asked.

"Oro…Oh I am Kenshin Himura ma'am…" he smiled.

"Right…" Tokio drawled staring at the rurouni, "Hajime?" she whispered when Saitou entered the house and placed the wood near the stove.

"What?"

"Why is Battousai the manslayer in this house?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out…" he drawled staying by the door and lighting himself a cigarette as he glared at his unwanted guests.

Feeling a bit awkward Kenshin frowned a bit, "Well thank-you for letting us stay the night Saitou…I suppose we should be going…" he spoke up.

"Yeah right…" Sano smirked and followed Kenshin outside and told him of the wolf's apparent loss.

Tokio quirked an eye, "I don't want them in my house again…"

"Yes dear…" Saitou smirked as he flicked his cigarette in a puddle outside, then closed the door and headed down the hall to check on Eiji.

As he did so Tokio started on breakfast as she washed the rice she seemed to freeze for a moment as a memory popped in her head.

Xx Flashback xX

After Sayuri's funeral, Saitou and Tokio tried their best to go on, Saitou always sat in his daughter's room staring at her favorite doll that he now held in his hand seeming lost in his thoughts. His head jerked back when he heard a crash, blinking a few times he looked down at the doll a frown on his face as he noticed tear stains on the doll immediately knowing that they were his. He then looked to the shoji door when he heard something else break as well as his wife screaming and apparently destroying parts of the house. Taking a breath he wiped at his eyes and placed the doll on the floor then stood up and left the room to find his wife as she threw a sake jug through a shoji watching as its contents spread on the floor.

Saitou quickly grabbed her arms and pulled her to him as she slammed her fists against him and cried, "Why?" she breathed feeling him wrap his arms tightly around her and lowered her to the floor, they sat there in an embrace for the rest of the night, husband held his wife as they both cried.

The next day Tokio sat outside on the engawa her cheeks red and puffy as she had cried most of the night in her husband's arms. Still dressed in her yukata a shawl wrapped around her shoulders her knees up to her chest her arms around her legs as she watched the rain pour down, seeming dazed and not caring that she was getting wet she just kept staring at the rain as it made puddles in the walkway. She didn't even notice her husband open the door and walk up to her laying a heavy haori on her he leaned against the house and lit himself a cigarette.

"How do you do it?" she whispered. Saitou quirked an eye and looked down at her, "How can you get over death so quickly?" she asked.

"It's a part of life…" he whispered exhaling the smoke from his lungs, "I've been close to death all my life so I'm very discreet in how to deal with it…What you are doing now is your way of dealing with it…"

Tokio narrowed her eyes for a moment, "And what exactly is your way of dealing with our daughter's death Hajime?" she growled looking up.

"My way is waiting until my wife is passed out then I leave the house, get drunk so I won't feel anything and wreck havoc in the woods cursing and screaming all night…and if that doesn't work I do something stupid and nearly break my hand as I hit a tree with my fist…" he answered breathing in the smoke from his cigarette, "Then I remember I have a wife to take care of…so I sober up and return home." He answered and stared forward, Tokio took a breath and did the same as she watched the rain.

XxXxX

As the months passed by, the Saitou's now usually kept to themselves, Saitou became the cold hearted police officer while Tokio was now the quiet little wife they hardly spoke like they used to. Saitou sat in the living room and looked at the small table as Tokio approached with a tray setting the pot of tea on the table she pulled back the sleeve of her kimono and silently poured the tea in a cup as she was about to hand it to her husband she noticed that he was staring at her arm. Suddenly Saitou grasped her hand as she dropped the cup and found herself pulled to him.

Narrowing his eyes a bit he looked at her and pulled back the hair that had come loose from her bun tucking them behind her ear as she looked at his dark amber eyes and watched as he leaned up and kissed her lips softly, Tokio quickly grasped his cheeks and deepened the kiss her right arm wrapped around his neck as he continued down her throat and loosened her clothing.

Pushing the table out of the way Saitou pushed her to the floor and pinned her down with his body, Tokio didn't say a word as he breathed heavily and pushed himself within her, instead she bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes as her right hand ran through his hair while her left one clawed at his back and shoulder, Tokio just held onto him biting his gi as he released within her. Standing still for a few moments Saitou slowly pulled himself out of his wife and sat beside her.

Tokio rolled onto her side again not saying a word, listening as he arranged his clothing as well as her kimono to cover her up he then stood and silently left the room. Ten minutes later he returned and noticed that she hadn't moved, walking to her he knelt down, "Tokio come with me…"

"Hajime I don't…"

"Come with me…" he repeated as he pulled on her arm and helped her on her feet, leading her towards the bathhouse a few minutes later Saitou held his wife as they soaked in the bath, her back was to him as she leaned against his side and rested her head on his right shoulder his arm around her waist.

"We can't keep living like this…" she whispered, "We have to let her go…"

After a moment of silence she looked up at him, "I know…" he breathed resting his chin at the back of her neck. Tokio released a breath and bit her bottom lip as she felt Saitou's hold tighten on her as well as a drop roll down her back.

Life went on and before they knew it a year had gone by, Saitou hadn't changed much in the manner of how he looked or acted in public while on patrol everyone pretty much still feared the man, Tokio was a little less quiet and she traveled to the city more often when her husband was stuck on missions she now always had to keep busy, whether it was to sew clothes until her fingers bled, cook or clean the house until there wasn't a speck of dust to be found, a few women whom she had met while shopping always worried about her as she wouldn't stop or slow down always working until she passed out from exhaustion.

After a few weeks Saitou sighed, he had just arrived from a mission and now sat on the engawa smoking a cigarette waiting patiently until his wife returned home he smirked when he spotted her walking up the road eyeing her carefully noticing her body language he narrowed his eyes when he sensed something wasn't right as she approached the house. Tokio stopped in front of the steps seeming worried about something, "Tokio?" he whispered gathering her attention he removed the cigarette from his lips and waited until she locked eyes with him.

"I…I'm pregnant…" she announced then slowly dropped to the ground, Saitou quickly made his way to her, "I can't…I won't make it if we lose this one as well…" she breathed, "Not a third time…" she whimpered.

Saitou gathered her in his arms, "We'll be careful…" he answered kissing her cheek, "It'll be alright." He assured closing his eyes for a moment, to tell you the truth Saitou didn't think he'd be able to handle it either, after losing their first to a miscarriage and their second to disease, he sighed as he carefully picked her up and carried her into the house. Laying her down he sat against the wall hugging her to him Tokio rested her head against his chest as he wiped the tears that had rolled off her cheeks and rested his chin against her forehead.

"I never thought I'd dread the thought of having another child…" she breathed biting her lower lip.

Saitou didn't say a word as he pulled her to him and held her tightly.

Xx End Flashback xX

Tokio blinked as she looked at her husband, "What?"

"Are you alright?" he asked tilting her chin up.

"Yes…" she smiled closing her eyes for a moment as she leaned in his touch, Saitou kissed her forehead and led her into the living room.

XxXxx

A few weeks later as the Kenshin-Gumi were now ready to leave Kyoto to return to their home, Kenshin sighed as he walked into a nearby cemetery to give a prayer to his late wife Tomoe. He blinked when he spotted Saitou kneeling at a grave apparently brushing off the leaves that had fallen and placed a paper doll before it, as the rurouni was about to speak. Eiji ran into the cemetery in a panic, "Mother's having the baby…" he breathed.

Saitou quickly stood and followed the teen as he led the way towards the streets, where a woman was on her knees groaning out on pain, several people were surrounding her and tried to keep her calm. Saitou nudged them to move and kneeled down to her, "Get me out of here…" she breathed clutching onto him, Saitou carefully picked her up and looked at the idiots still around them.

"Move, get out of the way…" he hissed carrying her away from the crowd.

"FUJITA-SAN…I believe miss Megumi is at the Aoiya…" Kenshin spoke up getting the officer's attention, Saitou nodded and followed Kenshin within the restaurant.

Carrying her to an empty room Saitou carefully laid her down on a futon as Megumi and Kaoru hurried gathering what the lady doctor would need.

"It'll be alright Kitty…" Saitou breathed in Tokio's ear as he gently pushed her down and was shooed out of the room by Megumi.

Saitou sat on the floor while Eiji paced the hallway, Kenshin, Sano and Yahiko joined the wolf and watched as Saitou closed his eyes for a moment Sano for once kept his mouth shut during the whole ordeal as he watched the man, for once having respect towards the officer knowing of what he had gone through and sensing how scared he was at the moment for his wife and unborn child. For what seemed like minutes, hours had gone by and the group then looked up when a baby's cry was heard.

Kenshin gave a small smile as Saitou stood and began pacing, then stopped and looked at the shoji as it was slid open Kaoru smiled as she held a tiny bundle in her arms, "It's a boy…" she breathed handing the babe to his father. Saitou carefully held him close as his son cried.

"Tokio?" he asked looking at the assistant master of the Kasshin style.

"She'll be fine…" Kaoru smiled watching as Eiji walked up to his father and looked at his little brother a grin on his lips as he shook the baby's hand.

"Hi…" Eiji whispered.

Saitou chuckled softly "Sit down Eiji…" he smirked as Eiji looked at him confused, "Sit…" he repeated then knelt down and handed the babe to Eiji whom held him a bit awkwardly, "Get to know your brother…" he breathed standing up to check on Tokio. Eiji looked at the door then back at the baby in his arms having a hard time to believe that he actually had a family again not even noticing the lone tear rolling down his cheek.

Kenshin, Yahiko and Sano smiled as they watched in silence.

Several hours later, Eiji was preparing lunch while Tokio now sat in her room within her house caressing her son's head as he was a bit busy nursing at the moment, he looked at his mother as he gorged himself, "Did you know you had two sisters before you…" she smiled. "You will get to know them well one day as your father will tell you about them…he loves to tell stories…" she cooed, "Yes he does and you better be wise and listen." She smiled as the baby smiled back.

Saitou chuckled as he watched her from the doorway, and walked over to them sitting down beside his wife he sighed as he kissed the top of his son's head, "Are you going to tell us a story my wolf?" Tokio asked.

Saitou smirked as he leaned his chin on his wife's shoulder and looked at his son whom looked back at him, "How should I begin Tsutomu…" he smiled caressing his son's cheek.

The End…:) Good, bad, sucks?


End file.
